I am Now, I am Now
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Matt returns from weeks trailing two brother who are tried and hung,..what will the repercussions be when it comes out who these men were associated with? and who will pay?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm done!

"I am Now, I am Now"

PT.1

It was just before dawn when the small beam of sunlight crept through the lace curtains in the upstairs room of the Long Branch, where the Lawman and his long time redhead love lie entwined.

Although she had been slightly awakened by the cool breeze waving across the room, she didn't dare disturb her sleeping man. Matt had been away for several weeks. She had spent those weeks worried, not knowing if he was safe, dead or alive. So, now that he was home, and back safe and in her arms, she was going to savor every moment, knowing it wouldn't be long before someone or something, would be pulling him in more directions then she could count. Snuggling close, she thought back to they're romantic homecoming.

Moments later, in his deep voice, Matt said, "Good morning." Pulling her in tightly, kissing her forehead. "You seem a million miles away. Kit Honey, you ok?"

Exhaling, "I am now. I am now, Cowboy. I'm just so…"

"Ah, Kitty, I know. I'm sorry I couldn't get word to you sooner. I really am. But I had to focus on tracking those…"

Now leaning up on her arms. "Cowboy, I understand. All that's important is you're here now."

After they were up and dressed, and headed for Delmomico's, "Hey there." Doc join them crossing Front Street.

"Well, good morning, Curly. We're just headed to breakfast. Join us?"

Scrubbing his mustache. "Yes, yes, I think I will."

Laughing, "I thought you might."

The three friends sat laughing and Matt filled Doc and Kitty in on details of what was happening on his time trailing the Watson brothers. They were wanted for multiple murders throughout Kansas and Missouri. They were also known to be part of Quantro's men during the raids in Lawrence, Kansas.

As he told the story, this sent chills down Kitty's spine, reminding her of Will Mannon and how cut-throat and ruthless he was. Her mind went back to when he came to Dodge and that time.

"Well, Matt, at least you caught them and they are in prison." Kitty sighed.

"Yeah, Kitty, they are but…"

Quickly, she froze. "But what? They'll be in prison for a long time, right?"

Nodding, "Oh, yeah, I'm sure they will, but…"

"Matt? What else is there to worry about?"

"Kit, the Watson brothers, just like Mannon, were part of Quantro's gang."

Furrowing her brow, "OK and?"

"Kit, I don't have to explain the repercussions to you of what…"

Suddenly, she dropped her fork. Her hand went across her stomach. "Oh, Matt."

"Now, Kitty…"

Shaking her head, "No. Uh huh. Don't you dare 'now Kitty' me."

"Look, Kitty, let's not…"

"What? What, Matt? Let's not wait for another one of them to come hunting you down? Huh? Are you just supposed to sit and wait for you don't even know who?"

Doc just sat shaking his head. "Matt, maybe it's a good idea if Kitty doesn't stay here."

"I was thinking the same thing, Doc. Maybe Jake could keep her out…"

"HEY! Hey, wait just a minute. The both of you! I'm right here. Remember me? Do either of you care what I think here?"

"Look, Kitty, I'm just thinking of your safety."

Inhaling, "Matt, I'm not going anywhere. You hear me? No. I'm not running. I can't run every time one of these… these… Ugh!"

"Kitty, think about this."

"Think what, Matt? Are you going to remind me of Mannon, Morgan, Whelan, Bonner and his dog soldiers? You don't…" She stopped and dropped her eyes. "I won't run and hide, Matt. I can't and I'm not sure there's a place I could."

Matt just looked from Kitty to Doc then, disgusted, run his hand through his hair.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Dodge had been quiet, Matt had been catching up on work he'd missed while gone. The town was preparing for cattle drovers coming into Dodge. They'd be in town within the week. Matt was getting ready to ride out, to have his usual talk with the drover bosses about letting his crew in, in shifts so they could keep them under control.

Kitty had tried not to dwell on worrying but with past experience, this was a difficult task. She tried to focus on how business would pick up with the drovers coming in. She hired on another bartender to help Sam, and several new girls to handle the overload. This kept her busy although Matt would make regular stops even some extra, thinking she didn't notice, which she did.

Friday morning, Matt rode out. He was greeted as he entered the first drover camp. "Morning, Marshal. Sit. Have some coffee? Cook has breakfast going? Join us?"

"Ah, no thanks." He replied, waving his hand. "I just came out to welcome you and have a chat."

"Marshal, I know the routine. You want me to filter my men in to Dodge in shifts, right?"

Laughing, "Well, Mr…"

"Names Butch."

"Well, Butch, yeah, that's what I'm asking. I run a law abiding town and I don't want to stop you men from having a good time but I do want to maintain law and order."

"Well, Marshal…"

"Ah, Matt please."

"Ok, Matt, these men have been on the trail for three months."

Nodding, "Yeah, I understand that, but I still would appreciate you following along with it."

Throwing up his hands, Butch nodded. "Ok, ok, shifts it is. They're not gonna like it but will do, Matt."

Kitty and Sam were stocking barrels and bottles behind the bar and the girls were hanging banners. Several men were playing cards at a few tables, regulars. Three men stood at the bar.

"Barkeep, bottle." Sam placed a bottle in front of them. "Four glasses, Barkeep."

"Four?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, for us and the pretty redhead there."

Sam Stopped and looked to Kitty. "Just a minute." Walking towards his boss. "Miss Kitty, these here gents want to buy you a drink."

"Well now, Sam, you know I…"

"That's what I thought, Miss Kitty. I'll tell them. I'm sorry, Gents, Miss Kitty don't allow anyone to buy her drinks. See she owns the Long Branch."

The one cowboy, not liking Sam's answer, snarled, "NO MATTER! I said I want her to have a drink with us!"

Sam repeated his answer. "The Lady said no!"

Just then, Kitty walked closer. "Look, Boys, Sam here explained to you that I own the Long Branch. I don't let my customers buy me my own merchandise. So thank you but no thank you." And she turned to walk away.

Quickly, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

Tightening up, "Let go of my arm!"

"You too good to drink with us are ya, Red?"

Pulling away to free herself and hitting his arm. "I SAID LET GO OF MY ARM!"

That fast, Sam pulled the shotgun from under the bar. Cocking it, he pointed it at them. "Let the lady go!"

Quickly, he released her. "We're not done, RED!" As they turned to leave, he looked at his friend. "She's the one, right? He said the blue-eyed redhead in the Long Branch. Oh, I'm not done with her!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I am Now, I am Now

PT.2

Coming back from the drover camps, Matt stopped at his office to find Doc sitting waiting for him.

"Well, I was wondering how long you were going to be."

Rolling his eyes, "Doc, you know I had to visit the camps and talk to the drover bosses."

"Matt, I'm concerned about Kitty."

"Kitty?" He repeated. "What about Kitty?"

"Oh, you wouldn't notice, would you?"

"Doc, will you stop talking in riddles? Now if you have something to tell me… is there something wrong with Kitty, I should know about?"

Swiping his mustache. "Matt, Kitty hasn't been looking well. She's been a bit peaked lately, tired,, just not herself."

"Well, Doc, you're the doctor. Have you talked to her, checked her out?"

"Well, no, she says she's fine. Well, you know Kitty. But I was hoping you'd… well, she'll listen to you."

Just as they were talking, Sam opened the door. "Oh, Doc, Marshal."

"Sam? What is it?"

"I'm not sure, Doc. Miss Kitty, she hasn't come down and I knocked on her door but she didn't answer and well that's…"

Quickly, Doc stood. "I'm coming with you, Sam." All three headed out the door crossing Front Street.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Matt didn't wait to knock. He kicked at the door forcing it open, startling Kitty. Partially dazed, she gasped. "Cowboy?"

Kneeling down beside her, "Kitty? Are you ok?"

"I… I just feel…" Now looking around seeing Doc and Sam. "Doc?"

"I'm here, Honey."

"Doc, I don't know. I just feel exhausted."

Doc quickly felt her head. She was fevered and sweating and short of breath.

"Doc, what's wrong with her?"

"Now, Marshal, give me some room here. Why don't you get me some cool water and towels? Can you do that?"

"Sure." Matt nodded.

"Okay, Honey, I want you to just relax and listen to me." Doc told her. "Sam, I need you to go to my office and get my bag."

"Sure thing, Doc."

Matt returned with a bowl of cool water, and fresh towels, "Doc, she was fine this morning."

"Well, I noticed a change this afternoon. That's why I said something to you. Not sure if you saw anything in her before you left?" As Doc was wiped her down both he and Matt stopped when they saw the large bruise on her upper arm. They locked eyes.

Doc looked at Kitty. "Honey, what happened here?"

Rolling her head, "Oh, that's nothing."

Matt jumped in. "Kitty, that's not nothing. Who did this?"

Exhausted, "Oh, Matt."

"Kit?"

"Just some cowboy in the bar, got a little rough."

just then Sam returned and heard the conversation. "Oh, yeah, Marshal. I got rid of them three fellas. They wanted Miss Kitty to have a drink with them. I tried to tell them she don't let her customers buy her drinks but he didn't take to kindly to it. He grabbed her arm."

"Look, Matt, when I can't handle a rowdy cowboy or two…"

Rubbing her arm, "Kit, this is no joke."

Closing her eyes, "Matt, please."

"Okay, Mr. Marshal, my patient needs rest and quiet. So that means OUT! Everybody. OUT!"

"Oh, Doc, let him stay, please? Just a little while."

Rubbing his chin. "Well, a few minutes. I need to get something and I'll check back in a few minutes. Then you rest. Got that?"

After Doc left, looking at him with heavy eyes, patting the bed beside her, "Matt, It's not as bad as it sounds. Sam and I handled it."

"Honey, I'm worried about you."

With a pouty look. "I know but I'm fine, really I am. And I'll be even better if you curl up here with me."

"Kitty, Doc will have my hide."

Snickering, shaking her head, "Oh, let me worry about Curly."

He curled up beside her. "Did you know these three?"

Shaking her head. "No, but, Matt there's been many of new faces coming through Dodge this week. Can we just forget about them?" She turned on her side and snuggled close.

Fifteen minutes later Doc reappeared at the door not surprised at what he witnessed. Matt securely enveloping a sleeping Kitty in his arms. Clearing his throat, "Well, I guess I'll give her some of this when she wakes up?" He had returned with some powers to help with her fever and something to keep her breathing clear. Doc always worried about her lungs especially after being shot by Bonner.

Resting comfortably, Doc and Matt figured she'd sleep for the night. As they quietly left the room, "I guess, Mr. Marshal, you have a door to fix." Doc said, holding back a laugh.

"Well, she'll be fine for tonight. Sam and the girls are here right now and I'll check back after my rounds."

Doc just snickered, knowing full well he'd be back for the night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I am Now, I am Now

PT.3

Dodge was fairly busy, drovers were piling in anxious to come into town. Who could blame them? Three months on the cattle trail, sleeping out on the prairie, eating beans and bread and coffee and no female companionship, they were ready to party! And the saloons in Dodge, including the Long Branch, were ready for them.

Hearing the commotion down stairs, Kitty was fighting to pull herself together, knowing she needed to be down in the bar. Sam and the new guy, Curt, really needed the extra help. And she didn't like the idea of being stuck lying up in her room. So she decided to try and fight to get up and get dressed. She sat at her dressing table, trying to fix her hair and make-up. She could see from her reflection how pale she looked and was trying to correct it with powder. Her head was still whirling but she was going to give it her best try.

Matt was out on the street making his rounds, checking on all the stores and shops. Some of the cowboys were getting a bit loud and rowdy but it was mostly in fun.

Then he made his stop to the Lady Gay, where of course he needed to break up a fight or two that stemmed from poker games.

He saved checking on the Long Branch for last, that way he figured he could check on Kitty. He knew he'd have to make another round but he'd be back again but then for the night.

As he made his way to the Long Branch, several men stopped Matt. "Marshal? We heard your town here has got the best women in all of Kansas."

Now laughing, Matt shifted his hat. "Well, I'd have to agree fella's. Might just be Dodge has some fine women."

"We heard the Long Branch here had a real fine redhead any man be proud ta wrap his arms around."

Matt's face and jaws tightened. "Ah, boys…"

"What, Marshal? You already claiming dibbs?" One elbowed the other. "Hey, Cane, I think you touched a nerve."

"Look, Boys, enjoy your time in town." Matt said as he began to walk away.

The two looked at each other as he walked away. "Hmmmm, Red must be his woman. Just like we thought. Reager was right."

"So, what does he want next?"

"Well he said just wait for further instructions."

As Sam and Curt hustled behind the bar and the girls were rushing around the barroom floor to deliver drinks to customers, no one noticed Kitty descending the stairs until she got behind the bar.

"Sam, what'cha need?"

"Oh no, now, Miss Kitty, Doc said…"

Shaking her head, "Never mind what Doc said. You and Curt need me down here so here is where I'll stay." She was now staring him eye to eye.

"Yes, Ma'am."

It was a mad rush for hours. When Matt made it to the Long Branch and stood at the batwing doors, scanning the room, he was surprised to see Kitty. Taking a few long strides, coming face to face. "Kitty? What are you doing?"

Tilting her head. "Working, Cowboy. In case you've forgotten, I have a business to run here."

"Kit, Doc said…"

"I know what Doc sais but look, I feel fine and as soon as it slows down I'll get some rest. Ok?"

Just then Doc stuck his head in the doors. "Young Lady…"

Shaking her head, "Now, Doc…"

"Young Lady, you get yourself back up those stairs. I'm your doctor and I insist you get back in bed. Matt?"

"Kit, please?"

"Oh, alright. I'll go. I'm going." She headed for the stairs.

"Kitty, I'll stop after my rounds."

Kitty flopped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She started to pull out her change of clothes then she saw the powders that Doc had brought over for her to take. Knowing she still wasn't feeling good she mixed them and drank it. Then she sat down at her dressing table starting to take down her hair. Pulling out the hairpins, she heard the footsteps on the side stairs. Smiling, she almost couldn't hear them due to all the noise downstairs, at least even with all the drovers in town. Even if he couldn't stay all night, they could have a few hours together. Even if it was to just hold her to sleep, which meant so much.

Suddenly, as she looked through the mirror, the shock was so overwhelming it took her voice away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I am Now, I am Now

PT.4

Standing in the doorway, tall and broad shouldered, she couldn't see his face but instinctively she knew it wasn't her cowboy. As much as she wanted to scream, nothing would come out.

Turning quickly to face this stranger, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Saying nothing, he charged towards her, grabbing her up in his arms with one arm around her throat. She began kicking and fighting but slowly losing her strength along with her breath. She could slowly feel the life draining from her. The room just went dark.

The night was wild. The drovers carried on till close to 2 a.m. Finally, as folks started filing out little by little, Matt stood looking in over the batwing doors. Then, pushing through and huffing out a breath, he looked at Sam. "Well, Sam, it's been quite a night."

"Sure has, Marshal. I'm sure glad it's over for tonight, though. Although we did some good business."

"Sam? Kitty. She did stay upstairs?"

"Oh, yes, sir. Curt and I handled everything down here just like you and Doc wanted. Haven't heard a sound coming from Miss Kitty's room although it's been pretty loud down here. Not sure how much rest she got up there."

Nodding. "I'll check on her, Sam. Go ahead and lock up." Matt headed up the stairs, crossing the landing, lightly tapping on the door then opening it. He was surprised at what he saw in the room. Kitty's dressing table chair was tossed and some other things were thrown around the room. Coming back out to the landing. "Sam? Sam?"

Looking up in surprise, "Marshal? What is it?"

"Kitty. Kitty's gone."

Sam rushed up the stairs. The two looked around the room. Sam was now realizing there was a struggle. "Marshal, I didn't hear a thing but then it was so loud I… I…"

"No, Sam, It's not your fault."

"Marshal, this door is ajar."

Now looking at the door to the side stairs, Matt noticed muddy footprints on the stairs.

"Sam, can you go find Festus and Newly for me?"

"Right away, Marshal." And he rushed off.

Rushing out of the saloon, crossing Front Street, Sam saw Newly coming out of the stable. "Oh, Newly! Marshal Dillon needs to see you right away. It's urgent. It's Miss Kitty. She's missing."

"Sam, where is Marshal Dillon?"

"Miss Kitty's room. I'm going to get Festus."

Doc, standing by his stove in his office glanced out the window seeing Matt on the stairs outside Kitty's door. At first, he smiled. He knew many times Matt used those stairs to see Kitty so no one would know he was spending his nights in the arms of his beautiful redhead. Or at least they thought no one knew. Then it struck him, Matt was checking something on the stairs. Coming out on the top landing, "Matt? Matt? What in thunder are you doing?"

"Doc, It's Kitty!"

Swiping his mustache. "Care to explain?"

"She's missing, Doc and she didn't leave willingly."

"Matthew, there's bin a wagon pill up close to the stairs here. Them tracks are still in the mud. They're fresh."

"So are these boot tracks, Festus. They couldn't have gotten too far, maybe a few hours at most. Festus get my horse."

I'm a going wit'cha, Matthew. I can track who ever this yahoo is and git on um like ugly on a ape. I gorantee ya, we'll find Miz Kitty or I ain't a Haggen."

A few minutes later, Festus and Newly were saddled up and in front of the Long Branch with Buck ready to go. Before Matt could utter a word. "Matthew, we're a going."

Matt looked around. "Newly, I need someone to stay here."

"Ok, Marshal. But if you need me…"

"I will, Newly." So Newly stayed behind, remembering there would be drovers coming in town.

Matt and Festus headed out of town, with Festus following the tracks leading away from the Long Branch!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I am Now, I am Now

PT.5

Coming to a small camp, a few miles outside of Dodge, the tall, broad built man pulled the small wagon into the area where there was a pot of coffee and beans cooking over a fire.

"Well, was wondering when you was git'in here."

"I'm here."

Now looking in the back, seeing Kitty's unconscious body. "She breathing, Man?" One of the men asked as he uncovered her.

Waving him off, "Ah, sure. She put up a fight. Guess she passed out? You know women. Just put her over there someplace. She'll come to."

Two of the men carried Kitty, placing her beneath a tree on one of their bedrolls. "Dang, Bob, she's burning up."

"No matter, as long as we keep her alive till we git Dillon. Then it ain't gonna matter. Dillon's gonna watch her die, before I kill him."

"So, that was your plan? That's why you stayed so close to Dodge? You want Dillon to find us?"

Now laughing, "Damned right I do. Dillon saw to it my brothers hung and the way I heard he killed Will… Shot him down in the street in Dodge and she had something to do with it."

Now shrugging his shoulders, "But, Wilson, she's a women. I ain't ever had nothin' to do with killing a woman."

"Henderson, don't get taken in by a saloon woman and not that one."

"She is might pretty, Wilson."

"But, Henderson, she's Dillon's woman!"

As the night went on, Henderson continued to watch Kitty closely, still bothered byWilson's thoughts of killing a woman. He was realizing this was more of a personal vendetta then just their usual activities. Henderson was relatively new to the group. He had been a friend to one of Wilson's brothers and did a few robberies with him. He wasn't around to be a part of Quantro's original gang.

Matt and Festus followed the wagon tracks as they went in circles. After hours of riding, Matt figured someone wanted him circling but nearby. "Festus. Stop. We're going round and round here. Whoever took Kitty has got to be close by and deliberately wants… Festus, I'm heading back to town. I want to check on something."

"Ok, Matthew, I'm a gonna keep lookin' fer tracks on that there wagon."

"I'll meet you back out here shortly, Festus."

Kitty began to stir, still fevered, sweating and foggy, she was rolling her body back and forth. "Maa… Maaaatt…"

Henderson knelt beside her, untying his scarf from his neck and patting her forehead and face. "Now, now there, Missy. You just relax and stay calm." He tried giving her water from his canteen. "Look, now I know it's probably not what your used to but…"

"Maaaatt…"

"No, Ma'am, name's Henderson, but I figure that don't matter much. Somethin' sure be ailing you. Wilson sure picked a bad time to be bringing you out here. But then again, that be the least of your worries. Wilson? Somethin's really ailing her. If we keep her out here like this before you find Dillon, you may not get to finish out your plan. She's a burning up and it's like she can't breathe or somethin'."

Wilson walked over looking over Kitty's body. "Would take the fun out of seeing Dillon squirm. Hmmmm, she was friends with that ol' doctor in town. Go get him but don't let anyone see ya and keep the ol' man quiet."

Henderson mounted up and headed into Dodge.

It was late, the street was quiet. Henderson made his way down Front Street and pulled down the alley between the Long Branch and Doc's office. Seeing that no one was watching, he made his way up the stairs. Looking in the window, he saw Doc sitting at his desk and he opened the door.

"Evening. You the doc?"

"What in thunder? Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry, but I was worried about her."

"Who?" Doc asked.

"Your friend, the redhead."

Doc stopped. "Kitty? What do you know about Kitty?"

"Just that she needs you and you're coming with me, quietly, Doc."

When Doc looked up he was looking at a gun pointed at him. "No need for that. Take me to Kitty." Doc said with a harsh, stern look while grabbing his bag, coat and hat. As they headed at the door and down the stairs, Louie watched from under the stairs. And as they rode down the street, Louie rushed to Matt's office.

Rushing through the door. "Mr. Newly! Mr. Newly!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I am Now, I am Now

PT.6

Henderson and Doc rode into the camp. Wilson and two of the others sat quietly by the fire.

"You make sure you weren't followed?"

"Yeah, ain't no one followed us. Town done rolled up the boardwalks. This ol' sawbones was the only one still awake seems like."

"Where's Kitty?" Doc asked.

Wilson pointed over his shoulder. "Take him to the woman. Let him do what he has to do. I want her alive when Dillon gets here."

Doc swiped his mustache. "You want Matt to find you?"

Snickering, "Yeah, Doc. She'll draw him right to us."

"What in Thunder is wrong with you?" Doc asked in anger.

"Look, Doc, just do what you ol' sawbones are trained to do."

"UGH! Where is she?" Doc stormed off.

"Mr. Newly! Mr. Newly!"

Startled from a half sleep, "Louie? Louie, calm down. What is it?" Now trying to still him. "Here. Sit here and tell me what's wrong."

Louie was trying to catch his breath. "It's… it's Doc!"

"Doc? " Newly repeated. "What about Doc?"

"He left. He left with that fella, that fella on a horse."

"Well, Louie maybe someone was sick."

"No, no, Mr. Newly. This fella, he had a gun."

"When was this, Louie?"

"Just now. I came right over to git ya. It wasn't right, Mr. Newly."

"Show me. Show me what way they went."

Louie pointed Newly in the direction Henderson and Doc left town in.

Doc approached Kitty. Saddened by what he saw, he knelt down beside her. "Aw, Kitty Honey. I'm here, honey. It's Doc. I'm gonna take care of ya, don't you worry." He said, holding her hand to his lips. Looking up at Henderson, "What'd ya do to her?"

"We ain't done nothin' to her. She was sick when Wilson brung her here. But he don't care. He's only gonna wait for Dillon then make him watch while he kills her any ol' ways. Torment him, ya know? Then he'll kill Dillon too."

"Matt will kill you all first before he lets you harm a hair on her head! And that's a promise."

Henderson just walked away!

Matt and Festus were getting close. They found a small piece of ribbon from Kitty's hair that had dropped. Wilson hadn't noticed.

Doc was doing everything he could. Kitty was getting restless, thrashing around, pulling her up in his arms cradling her. "Aw, Honey. It's going to be just fine. I'm going to take care of everything, trust me." Then pressing his cheek up close to hers, he whispered something in her ear so as not to be heard by the others. Then he kissed her gently. Placing her head softly down, he gave her some liquid medicine. Looking off to the dark sky, "Oh, Matt. Forgive me." He shook his head, covering his face.

Newly rode hard trying to follow behind, hoping to find where Doc had been taken. The horse tracks were clear. The moon was bright, so it lit up the sky. He was lucky, they hadn't had much time ahead. Newly ran into Matt and Festus first.

"Marshal, Festus, am I sure glad I found you. Someone rode into town and took Doc Adams with them. Louie saw them, says they had a gun on him. Do you suppose one of them is hurt?"

"Matthew. Miz Kitty?"

Festus, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Newly we're close. Festus found Kitty's hair ribbon."

Looking around, Newly spotted smoke. "Marshal. Over there! Someone has a fire going."

The three rode together towards the fire. "Newly, you go in on that side. Festus, you take that side." Matt told them.

"Matthew, what'cha gonna do?"

"It's me they want. It's me they're gonna get."

Matt rode straight into the camp. Quickly, Wilson pulled his gun. "Hold it!"

"Where's Kitty Russell?"

"She's here. You're just in time, Dillon. I'm gonna let you watch while I kill her then I'm gonna kill you."

"Who are you?"

"Wilson's the name. It was my brothers you had hung so call this pay back."

"Wilson, you want me you got me. Let Kitty go."

"Nah, it's much more rewarding this way."

Just then, Doc walked out from the area where he and Kitty were. "Well, Mr. Wilson, I'm afraid to say I'm going to spoil your fun."

Matt stared at the look on Doc's face. He knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Matt, my friend, I'm sorry. I did all I could for Kitty." He hung his head.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I am Now, I am Now

Conclusion

PT.7

Wilson looked back at Doc. "You telling me that woman is dead?"

Before Doc could answer, Matt hauled off and punched Wilson, knocking him to the ground. Newly came from the side, going for Doc to get him out of the way.

Festus held his gun on Henderson and the other two. "You two yahoo's move and I'll be on ya like ugly on an ape."

Newly followed Doc back to Kitty. Newly was shocked to see the covered body of a woman he held such high regard and respect for. Tears filled his eyes, although he tried to hide it. "Doc, I'll fix a comfortable spot in that wagon out there for her. I know, I know but…"

When they turned, Matt was standing there saying nothing, just holding his hat in his hands.

"Matt, I need to talk to you alone."

"Not now, Doc."

"No, Matt, It's important."

"NOT NOW, DOC!"

"NO, MATT! I've got to say something to you and I want you to listen to me. You won't like it but you'll understand if you'll just listen."

"LATER, DOC! Just leave us alone. Please."

"Let me just say this, you big lug, and think about it real hard. I did this for you. I did for Kitty just what I did for you when Mace Gore came to Dodge. Think about that." Doc walked over removing the cover from her face.

Newly and Festus began cuffing and tying Wilson and his men up and loading them on the horses.

Matt, still not thinking of what Doc just said, knelt down close beside Kitty, scooping her up in his arms, enveloping her in his large frame. "Aw, Kitty Honey. I'm so sorry. If only I could do something to change what happened and make all this different. I'd give anything to hear you tell me you're alright.

Suddenly, he couldn't believe his eyes or ears as she began to stir then in a low hoarse voice said. "Cowboy, I am now. I am now."

"Kitty? Honey? You're… you're…" Pulling her tighter.

"Yeah, she's gonna be just fine in time with a little TLC for a week maybe two or three." Doc said now smirking and standing behind Matt.

"Doc? You did it for me?"

"Et, et, I did what I had to do, Marshal."

"But, Doc, that was…"

"I'm sorry. I know, so does Kitty. Just ask her. But it was necessary. The end result was what mattered. Instead of arguing with me, I'd like to get this very sick young lady home."

"Ah, yeah, Doc."

"Come on, I got you, Honey." Matt said, lifting her up. Newly made her a soft area in the wagon.

Later in Dodge

Kitty had insisted on being in her own room while recuperating. Doc had learned not to argue with her. After several weeks of all the TLC she could handle, Kitty was ready to get back to work. She felt like she was getting behind in everything although she trusted Sam with running things while she was laid up. She was just used to being busy.

Matt had made a point of making extra trips to the Long Branch and spending more nights then usual with his lady after his usual rounds. The night air was throwing a chill, the town was quiet. The Long Branch was quiet as well and Kitty told Sam, "Sam, if it stays like this, go on and close up early. You've been working so hard lately. Just lock up and leave this for morning. We can get it then,"

"If you're sure, Miss Kitty."

Tilting her head and smiling, "Of course I am, Sam. What would I do without you?"

Sam smiled back at his boss, a woman he admired so much, a woman he loved secretly, one who he almost lost from his life. "Okay, alright. Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sam."

Exhaling, she started to turn out the lamps and head for the stairs. Then she heard a slight tap on the doors. Opening the doors, she smiled.

Leaning on the batwing doors, "Well, Miss Russell. Closing up early?"

"Well," with a sultry smile, "yeah. Business is slow, things are quiet. Um, seems a might chilly tonight, Marshal. Could I offer you a night cap?"

"Well, now, Ma'am that sounds like a mighty nice offer."

"Well, Cowboy, don't just stand there." She began to giggle as she turned, looking over her shoulder. "Oh, Cowboy, lock the door."

"Oh?"

"Uh, huh." She was headed up the stairs, now motioning him to follow her.

Returning her smirky smile. "Yes, Ma'am."

Entering her room, he hung his hat and gun belt on their usual peg and sat on the settee. Kitty poured them both a brandy, sitting close beside him.

"Here we go. This should take the chill off, Cowboy."

Sipping the brandy, he then placed his snifter down and taking hers and placing it on the table, he pulled her close and buried his face into the nape of her soft neck. "Ummmmm. Now this will take the chill off."

"HAHAHA. Now, Cowboy, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to…." She stopped, now in a full-fledged giggle.

"And you'd be right, Ma'am." Quickly scooping her up and carrying her to their big brass bed.

"Oh now, Matt, your back and leg..."

"Nah, they're fine." Placing her on her feet, slowly running his hand down her back, sliding the zipper down, pushing the dress off her shoulders. Letting the dress fall to the floor. "Ummmmm. Beautiful. Just beautiful."

Before long, they were both relieved of their clothes and entwined in one another in an intimate rhythmic dance of love and devotion.

Hours later, the two lie entwined, spent, content, breathing in rhythm. A small stream of light was beaming through the window.

"Kitty?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, Cowboy, don't…"

"No, I know how close I came before when Bon…"

"Ssshhhh. Matt, please."

"Honey, we've been through so much together and you've had more than enough reason to…"

"Uh uh. Matt Dillon, I love you. I'm not going anywhere. Don't you understand that?"

"I love you, Kit. I need you, always and forever."

Smiling, "And you have me forever and always."

"I need you to always be safe and alright."

"Oh, Cowboy…" Snuggling closer, "I am now. I am now."

END


End file.
